Donde recuerden tu nombre
by Kei-Sheila
Summary: (Aviso: Spoilers último capítulo) Y las vidas de todos continuaron... Pero Simon ahora tiene muchos recuerdos dolorosos y Marceline teme que se vuelva a marchar.


¿Qué duele más? ¿Saber que ya no volverás a ver a la persona que más quieres en tu vida? ¿O verla para despedirte de ella una última vez? Simon no lo sabía, Simon no sabía nada, y sin embargo, una y otra vez Betty y él se habían cruzado poco antes de desaparecer de la vida del otro.

Simon se miró en el espejo, temeroso de ver los ojos que le devolvían la vista. Su mente ya no estaba turbada por la corona, ya no sería nunca más el Rey Hielo. ¿Pero de qué serviría eso si Betty ya no estaba? La cara se le cubrió de lágrimas, se quitó las gafas para enjuagarlas.

A veces pensaba en quitarle la corona a Gunter y volver a ponérsela, pero no porque anhelara el poder que poseía, sino porque era mucho más feliz cuando no recordaba, cuando su princesa podía ser cualquier mujer del Reino de Ooo y no sólo Betty.

Oh Betty… Recordarla le hacía sentir un dolor en el pecho parecido al de que le clavaran un carámbano de hielo en el corazón, el mismo corazón que había echado a correr cuando era el Rey Hielo escapando de su cuerpo y ahora galopaba con fuerza en el interior de su frágil cuerpo humano.

A veces pensaba que si no hubiera descubierto la corona nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido, pero Marceline le recordaba que entonces no hubiera podido congelar todo ante el mal que se avecinaba, que no hubiera podido sobrevivir para volver a ver a Betty, pero sobre todo… Que no la hubiera conocido a ella. Las palabras de la Reina de los vampiros clavaban una esquirla de hielo más en el corazón de Simon. Ella y Betty eran totalmente distintas, las quería a ambas pero nunca podría elegir entre ellas porque el amor era totalmente diferente. Marcy… Marcy era la hija que no había tenido y la que le había cuidado cuando más lo necesitaba. Marceline había sido el faro en una vida llena de sombras… Pero Betty era el mar sobre el que surcaban las sombras, lo que le mantenía a flote.

Se miró en el espejo otra vez, decidido. No dejaría de buscar jamás a Betty. Era cierto que ella ahora formaba parte de Golb, pero eso no significaba que no podría salvarla y volver a verla. ¿No habían ya luchado contra el tiempo y el espacio? ¿Contra El Apocalipsis? La corona, la magia, la maldición, el olvido… Nada había impedido que volviesen a verse y él lograría que eso se repitiera.

—Prométeme que no harás como El Hombre Mágico.

Simon giró su cabeza.

Apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, Marceline le miraba con una expresión de profunda tristeza, mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sopló un mechón de pelo rebelde que le caía sobre la frente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Simon haciéndose el despistado—. A veces no recordaba que Marceline ya no era una niña, era una mujer de más de mil años, aunque su cuerpo y su personalidad fueran los de una adolescente rebelde.

—Te he visto antes esa mirada de decisión —dijo la chica descruzando los brazos y acercándose a él con un gesto mucho más relajado—, me miraste igual cuando destruiste a Hambo para pedir perdón a Betty y verla por última vez. No sabías que podrías traerla de vuelta, pero aun así tenías la chispa de la locura en los ojos, una locura muy distinta a la que tenía el Rey Hielo.

—Marcy yo…

—No sé cómo lo vas a hacer ni cuándo —cortó Marceline sin darle tiempo a replicar—. Pero no quiero que te conviertas de nuevo en El Hombre Magíco, no quiero que tu obsesión por recuperar a Betty te transforme en un ser sin empatía como él o como la propia Betty cuando consiguió poder. Simon —dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos—, no quiero que vuelvas a ser un viejo demente como era el Rey Hielo y que me olvides.

Las lágrimas anegaron la cara de la vampira eternamente joven con tal rapidez que Simon no supo cómo reaccionar. Finalmente la estrechó entre sus brazos y dejó que llorara. Cuando por fin dejó de hacerlo, Marceline empezó a cantar:

 _Making your way in the world today_

 _takes everything you've got._

 _Taking a break from all your worries, sure would help a lot._

Simon continuó la canción:

 _Wouldn't you like to get away?_ __

 _Sometimes you want to go_ __

 _Where everybody knows your name,_ _  
_ _and they're always glad you came._ _  
_ _You wanna be where you can see,_ _  
_ _our troubles are all the same_ _  
_ _You wanna be where everybody knows_ _  
_ _your name._

Y al final los dos cantaron al unísono:

 _You wanna go where people know,_ _  
_ _people are all the same,_ _  
_ _You wanna go where everybody knows_ _  
_ _your name._

—Simon —dijo Marceline limpiándose las lágrimas con el brazo, él sabía que la chica odiaba que la vieran así e intentó apartar la vista—. Tú sólo acuérdate que en esta casa recordamos cómo te llamas ¿vale? Tú recuerda que vayas donde vayas estaré aquí esperando a que regreses.

—Lo sé.

El hombre no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, y los dos se miraron y rieron entre lágrimas.

La Princesa Chicle gritó desde el salón que alguien había llamado a la puerta. El nuevo Rey Hielo y su esposa estaban esperando para pasar una noche de juegos.

Nada más oír a su novia Marceline se dirigió a la entrada para abrir a los invitados, pero antes de moverse un solo paso Simon la detuvo.

—Jamás te volveré a olvidar Marceline —dijo cogiéndola de un brazo.

—Es una promesa —respondió ella enseñando su dedo meñique.

—Es la única promesa que pienso cumplir —dijo entrelazando el meñique con el de la chica—. Pase lo que pare siempre te recordaré.

Marceline sonrió. Y el corazón de Simon se sintió un poco mejor.

Bueno, no sé muy bien por qué he escrito esto, supongo que he aprovechado que vuelvo a escribir fanfics y que había feelings por todas partes en el último capítulo.

Tengo otros dos fanfics del Rey Hielo y Marceline que tienen… ¡6 años! Eh… Me da miedo leerlos xD. Pero si los queréis echar un vistazo los dos están terminados.

Siento si hay muchas erratas, me da tanto corte ponerme tan sentimental que lo he releído por encima.

Los personajes tienen los nombres que utilizan en la versión de España.

Gracias por leer, de corazón.


End file.
